nos_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexander Maine
Alexander was always the kid in science who blew everything up. Six times in his high school career, GHS has had to been evacuated in case of dangerous fumes (luckily no one was harmed, save a few school fish). His pure enthusiasm for science was merely mistaken for distaste and an uncaring attitude. Alexander was accepted at the local college under a science major. There he is studying to be a Physical Chemist and one day plans to have his own lab to (hopefully not) blow up. But until then, he’s stuck at home with his neglectful, ornithologist parents, and his main driving factor to be a successful chemist. His little sister, Ren, suffers from a severe sensitivity disorder called Dysprexia. She was found to have it one afternoon when they were kids and Alexander poked her too hard and she fell to the ground in pain. Something he’ll never forget, or forgive himself for being the one to find out. So Alexander will do what ever it is to make her life more comfortable, even if it’s just paying her medical bills. Early Life Alexander Maine was born in Greenville, North Carolina on June 9, 1992 at 7 pounds and 11 ounces to Jackson and Tina Maine. Growing up, Alex was always a positive and active kid. He liked going to the park to play soccer, even if he wasn't the best at it. At about three years old, news came that Alex's parents were expecting their second child who was born under the name Reneson "Ren" Maine on December 6, 1995. Even at a young age, Alex and Ren were siblings bound to the hip. They loved to play together and spend their days and nights pretending to be superheros. But because of their constant time together, Alex was the one that discovered Ren's illness known as Dyspraxia, an illness which causes some of her senses, like taste and touch, to overload making her prone to anxiety attacks. He discovered this when they were kids and swinging on the swings, he poked her too hard and she fell to the ground in pain. The memory burned into his brain forever and only increased his protection and love over the girl. In fourth grade, Alex met his male best friend and partner in crime, Ruben Watts. While a year later, Alex and Ruben crossed paths with Tegan Laurie, Alex's female best friend and now girlfriend. Since elementray school, those three have been rather inseparable. Alex doesn't know what would have become of him if he hadn't had those two in his life. He calls all of them together "The Golden Trio", a knock off from his love of Harry Potter. School Life Freshman Year (2008 - 2009): Alex entered his first year of high school with Tegan and Ruben by his side. Freshman year was a rather difficult year for Alex, since his parents had left to travel for their jobs for months at a time, that left Alex the responsibility of taking care of himself and Ren with the money their parents left behind. Freshman year was the year that Alex had to grow up rather quickly which also made him more mature and appealing to the girls. He only has one girlfriend that year that he took to homecoming and winter formal, the "romance" lasted for about 7 months. This was also the year that Alex realized how much of an interest he had in his science class. It opened up the door to Alex's future career. Sophomore Year ''(2009 - 2010): Sophomore year held a mile stone in the life of Alex. For the most part, his life was pretty much exactly the same to what was happening Freshman year. His parents were still gone for months at a time and the pressure for him to take care of Ren and keep everything in order was still on his shoulders. Some differences that started to happen was that Alex started to get into the science major life. He took Chemistry that year and it was also the start to many school evacuations of Alex accidently exploding any type of substance he had. He also joined the school's Science Olympiad Team. But the main difference of the year was that Alex started to realize that he liked Tegan more than just a best friend. By that time, Tegan was getting with any man she could. Because of this, Alex felt like he never had a chance and that a relationship with Tegan was not worth risking a friendship like theirs over. '''Junior Year '(2010 - 2011): '' Junior year was when Alex started to let loose a little more. Due to the everlasting stress of being the one that held all the responsiblities when his parents left to work, he started going out to parties with his friends here and there and occusionally getting drunk. It was also the year that Ren started going to High School, of course he did his brotherly duties of taking care of her and making sure she was comfortable. He also started volunteering at the band section of the school after Ren joined Marching Band. He was at every performance with Tegan and Ruben and made sure the band always had enough waters and were well. He was so proud to say his littler sister was the best drum major in the school, he went to every award ceremony for band since then. '''Senior Year '(2011- 2012): '' Finally the year came that Alex was finally graduating from GHS. He seemed set for his future, he had the grades to get into college and he wanted to be a Chemist. With Ruben and Tegan by his side, his senior year was an adventure of parties and good times. Alex got his first real serious girlfriend at the beginning of the year named Miranda Gallanger. She was the first girl that Alex was head over heals for besides Tegan, and was happy that Miranda filled the empty hole in his heart. He knew she wasn't too much a favorite with Tegan and Ruben but he continued to date her anyway, managing to keep those two and Miranda apart as much as he could. More than halfway through his last year, Ruben and Tegan came up with a mastermind plan that revealed Miranda for what she really was to Alex: manipulative, nasty and a cheater. Alex was badly damaged at love from that, learning about Miranda's cheating and coming onto his best friend. He dumped her and kept to himself for a couple of months, a little hurt by the way his friends handled/exposed Miranda in front of the whole school - since it made him look like the dummie that had no idea about her lustful side. But eventually he got passed that and just kept on working to get out of GHS. After graduation, Alex planned on traveling to Pasadena, California and enrolling in the California Institute of Technology under a Chemistry major. But after Ren's illness started to affect her more and her in and out constant visits into hospital, he realized he couldn't leave Greenville. He didn't trust his parents to take care of her and he worried something bad could happen to her while he was away. So he stayed, and enrolled in Greenville's community college under a Chemistry major. '''College-Freshman Year '(2012-2013): After making the decision to stay, Alex started to attend Greenville Community College with Tegan and Ruben. Being only a freshman there, he had to take required classes before he could move forward up into his major. The only class he had power over that year was what elective he took. Himself and Ruben decided to join the Media Class (known as: Achievement Hunter) , which consisted some of Alex's close friends from high school known as Geoff, Ray, Jack and Ryan. Together, the group of six became a comedy group and they started to broadcast gaming videos throughout the school and eventually onto YouTube. Alex got to learn all about editing and camera work, he's envolved into one of the best editors and in charge of the camera technology they use to record themselves for videos. This class has given Alex a place to call home and he loves it so much. Alex took a little bit over a month off during the year to go to Antartica with his parents and Ren, it was an experience that Alex wouldn't be able to forget for a long time. He loved that trip, it felt like he had a full family for once in his life. Of course, that memory was short lived. This year did have downsides to it, one being his little sister getting into a car accident with her then boyfriend on the way to look at colleges. Ren being on the brink of death left Alex in hysterics, never leaving the hospital the whole time she was in it. Eventually, Ren was healed and released from the hospital - with protective Alex taking care of her. He took a lot of time off from school and media to take care of her, Ruben and Tegan dropping in everyday to drop off his homework and to make sure the two were okay. It made Alex realize that the decision to stay in Greenville was the best decision, with his parents still traveling and Ren still in fragile mode. College-Sophomore Year: ''(2013-2014)'' This year had been up and down for Alex, his life changing dramatically and frequent trips into hospital for not only his sister. Still taking the classes he needs to graduate and still enjoying Media as much as ever, Alex felt in control of his life. But life changing events occured for him during this year. He learned of his best friend Tegan's crush on him and immediately let her know of his feelings back for her. After years of being just best friends, the two finally started to date this year. Along with dating Tegan, it brought Alex happiness but also a lot of family drama. Tegan's family treated her terribly and throughout the years of being friends, Alex felt helpless and not knowing what to do in order to help her. He discoved this year that one of her older brothers had been hitting her, and that's what drew the line for Alex. Alex and Tegan's older brother, Aiden Laurie, got into a very bad fight which left both Alex and Aiden in physical pain. He tried his best to take care of Tegan, saying the "L" word very quickly for him and giving her his heart. But the couple continues to have their up and downs. One thing Alex knows for sure is that he loves her, and that's all he needs to know. Along with Tegan and Alex getting together, another couple formed in this year. His other best friend, Ruben Watts, and his now senior sister, Ren Maine, started to become a couple. At first, Alex was very much against the idea of Ruben and Ren dating - he worried about what would happen if they ever broke up and how he'd have to pick between the two of them. But he also realized that he wouldn't trust his sister with anyone else more, so he gave them his blessing. This year was also the year that Alex got into a car accident himself. While on the way to a party with Ruben and their friend Ray, the three were hit by a drunk driver. Alex was the most badly damaged and spent about three weeks in the hospital recovering. The whole experience made Alex thankful for his life and how much every person meant to him. College-Junior Year: (2014 - 2015) Starting back at GCC, it didn't even feel real for Alex. The summer before the school year had been absolutely nuts, filled with so many ups and downs that had Alex's head spinning. He had even given his girlfriend a promise ring, promising himself to Tegan for marriage in the future. The now 22 year old boy didn't even start out the school year at GCC, actually spending the first three weeks of the school year in Hendersonville, North Carolina after he was offered an internship at General Electric Healthcare. Leaving everyone behind for the three weeks was difficult but Alex was excited, excited of what this internship could do for him and his future after college. He stayed with two roommates, known as Damian and Kyle, who Alex ended up adoring and spent most of his time hanging out with them. But during his visit at GE, he met a girl named Jane Wright who seemed innocent and nice enough at first but quickly spiraled into being his worst nightmare. She became obsessed with Alex, following him everywhere and making his time at GE miserable. He ended up leaving GE a week early to get away from her and back into his girlfriend's arms, only to realize she had followed him all the way back to Greensville. In this moment of time, the police are not that much help and Alex's attitude changes completely and started to become more prone to anxiety attacks and more jumpy because of Jane. This year has also been a huge career jump for the boy. After starting a separate YouTube channel with his friend Dan known as "The Slow Mo Guys", the boys reached national acclaim and now are advertised and used to represent the YouTube community. Along with that channel's success, he continues doing Achievement Hunter with the boys - growing more and more popular everyday. Because of the attention himself and Ruben were receiving, they were offered a movie deal at Genesis Studios - not too far away from the town. Through accepting the movie deal, the studio company also gave Alex a studio where himself and Dan can record videos whenever they please. During the end of October, Alex and Tegan took a weekend vacation to downtown Las Vegas to attend the "Life is Beautiful" music festival after buying two tickets to give for her birthday. It's definitely a trip that Alex loved and will always remember how much fun it was to be there with her. (STILL IN PLAY) Relationships Reneson "Ren" Maine (FC: BrizzyVoices): ''' Ren is Alex's younger sister. Ever since she was born, Alex has always been in love with her. The two are bound by the hip and do almost everything together. He's taken care of her for pretty much her whole life and feels responsible if anything bad happens to her. She's the reason he's still in Greenville and everything he does for himself, he also does for her. He's very supportive and protective of her, and would kill anyone who'd try to do her harm. '''Tegan Laurie (FC: Barbara Dunkleman): Tegan Laurie is, as you could say, the love of Alex's life. The two met in fifth grade and has had a strong bond for as long as they can remember. Alex has spent many of his days with the blonde girl, through each other's highs and lows. It wasn't until college did the two finally start to date. He knows that it's true love, and that he would do anything for her. As damaged and sad the girl can come off to be, Alex sticks around for when he sees the happy and carefree Tegan. He knows that no matter what she does, she loves him and he loves her - and for him, that's all he needs to get through any situation. Ruben Watts (FC: Michael Jones): Ruben is Alex's best friend, the two have been together all the way back to third grade when they were paired up for a science project. The boys are rather like partners in crime and have been causing havoc and making memories for as long as Alex can remember. He also feels very protected around Ruben, Ruben always defends him from the horrible people and cheers him up when he's down. Alex couldn't imagine not having Ruben in his life, his boy. It's because of him that Alex is as happy as he is in college, and their bromance just seems to grow every minute their together. During their College-Sophomore year, Alex learned that Ruben and his younger sister Ren has started to date. At first he was against it but then realized he wouldn't trust Ren with anyone else more. 'The Ramsey's: ' Alex first met Geoff Ramsey at the beginning of the year, both freshmans in high school. The two seemed to hit it off pretty well and Geoff soon became an "older" brother to Alex. In this time, Geoff and his girlfriend Griffon fell pregnant that year. Throughout the whole pregnancy, Alex was constantly helping them out and making sure everything was okay. They gave birth to a baby girl named Millicent, "Millie" for short. Alex fell in love with her quickly, automatically becoming her older brother and has been there for her ever since. Geoff is now the head on the Media Class, "Achievement Hunter", in college and plays/works along side Alex everyday. Alex goes on regular roadtrips down to the lake with the family every year, both him and little Millie forever close.